from the bottom of my heart
by DocNOor
Summary: hermione moves to forks with her parents , where she finds what she thought was impossible to find ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one :**

The sky in forks was dark and cloudy it looked as if it was about to rain . I couldn't help but notice the quite streets and the wet air . it wasn't my choice to come here my parents forced me to . after the war everything has changed , we weren't the golden trio any more , everyone of us had a different away from the other .

Harry lived with the Weasleys , Ron decided to travel around the magic world with one of his brothers and I was left alone , my parents decided to move to America as my father was offered a job in America, that was fine by me but it wasn't fine when they decided that it was the best for me to go with them and to take a break from the magic world .

I didn't want to leave the magic world , I wanted to help rebuilding it , but I didn't have a choice and somehow I felt that it was the best for me .

The journey to America was boring and what made it worst that the decided to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere instead of a nice big city.

I wish if I can change the fact that we are on our way to a strange place that I should call home .

"Hermione , honey are you fine ?"

" yes mom I'm fine " or that was what I was trying to tell my-self , after what seemed like forever we reached the house , it was bigger than the old one and it looked so beautiful from outside .

We started moving the boxes into the house we didn't brought our furniture from the old house cause mom wanted to have a whole new house , after half an hour we finished .

"Hermione , dear , me and your father have a very good idea for you "

" what is it mom ? "

" what if you don't use magic for a few months or for years ?"

" years ?! mom!"

" you must be kidding me "

" no dear , we are trying to do what the best for you "

" if that was true you wouldn't had forced me to come here with you"

"it was a terrible year for you in the magical world and we want you to have a normal life for a while because we now that after a few years we want be able to tell you what to do and what not to do" sometimes I just want to beat my-self for telling them about the war , but I couldn't help it I needed someone to talk to , and all of my friends left me even those that I thought would be by my side forever .

" Hermione dear why don't you take this year as a break from everything to return fresh and happy " somehow mom and dad were right I needed a break .

"ok but only a few months " they looked very happy and I didn't want to admit that I was too .

" that's great thanks honey … so let's get some rest after that long journey "

" where?" there weren't any furniture in the house ..

" I brought sleeping bags " sleeping bags?! That's just great all I wanted was my comfortable bed .

In the next morning the weather was much better not sunny , you couldn't even see the sun but it wasn't wet , my parents woke up early and got ready to go to a furniture shop in Seattle .

"Hermione dear did you get ready ? " my dad said from downstairs , I started getting ready early as all the clothes were still in the bags and it was kind of hard to find the outfit I wanted .

" what do you think of a white sofa ?" mom asked on our way to Seattle .

"mom you won't even allow us to set on it "

" that's not true I just won't allow you to drink or eat anything on it "

" it's still the same .. just don't choose anything white , mom you know that I don't care about the furniture of the whole house just let me choose my room"

" oh I forgot to tell you , didn't I .. I wanted to give you a nice gift so I decide that it will be a room , a room that I choose and decorate by my-self so I ordered it and it will be ready by tomorrow "

" ok so since I don't seem to have anything to do , can I go to a bookshop ? "

" yes sure , but don't buy too much "

Although the bookshop looked so nice from outside it was nothing but a small shop that only took 3 shelves of books , the bookshop was nearly empty , I went through the first shelf I didn't search for a specific book but I was looking for anything new . At the third shelf I finally found an interesting book , I paid for the book then on my way to the door .

" ouch ! " I hit something hard , it was so hard that I lost my balance I was getting ready to hit the floor , but it never happened I felt strong arms holding my body and preventing it from falling.

" I'm so sorry , I wasn't paying much attention " I didn't want to look up to see who is he the situation was embarrassing enough , it took me a few seconds to collect my-self and I pulled my-self out of his arms .

" thanks " that all I could say , I finally looked at his face , and my breath was caught , he was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( Edward's POV ) :**

It was getting out of control , my relationship with Bella was getting worse , she had been acting weirdly these past weeks , we have been fighting a lot these days , whenever I talk with her it's more like as if I'm talking with my-self when we spend our time together at her home or at mine it wasn't fun anymore , I don't feel connected with her anymore , it was as if I don't know her anymore , anyway I decided to go to her house and have a heart to heart to know what's wrong with her . talk

I was so close to her house when I didn't see her track which means that she wasn't there , I took my phone from my pocket and tried to call her but she wasn't answering , I didn't know what should I do , should I wait for her at her room or should I take this chance and talk Charlie who was clearly at home to know what was wrong with Bella I big part of me knew that talking with Charlie won't help so I've decided to go to my home and spend some time there until she comes back .

I went back to home to find that Rosalie was the only one there , Carlisle was at the hospital , and the rest were hunting , she was at living room watching a fashion show even thought that Rosalie isn't into fashion she watches those shows a lot .

" why are you here early ? "

" maybe because this my home as much as it's yours "

" I didn't mean it like that , why aren't you with your pet ?" even after her heart to heart talk with Bella she still hates her she only did that to me .

" I didn't find her at home "

" Edward I wanted to tell you something from a long time but I don't want you to get mad at me "

" and since when do you care about me getting mad or not ?! "

" Edward you know that I care deeply about you "

" whatever what did you want to tell me about ? "

" I don't like your relationship with Bella I know that I told you that a lot before but I want you to meet other girls go on dates and know what you truly like … I think that you are dating Bella because she accepted who you are not because you love her or find anything in common with her .. there are many girls out there Edward maybe you should talk to other girls more know more about them who knows you might find your other half "

I wanted to shout at her and tell her that me and Bella are perfect together , tell her that she was my other half that we knew each other better than anyone else but somehow I knew she was right , of course I had some relationships before but they were only to full my sexual needs .

" as much as I hate to say it but I think you are right " she didn't seem surprised when I said that .

" I know that I'm right .. she isn't good for you , first of all she is nothing like you , you two have nothing in common , the only thing you have in common that both of you like the same kind of music , she doesn't seem like that kind of girl you would pick , it's summer time Edward why don't you go out meet some girls and have fun "

" I can't rose I'm still dating her "

" so what breakup with her , just please think seriously about it "

" can we just change the subject know "

" ok , sure .. what do you think about this dress ? personally I loved it looks amazing what about you ? " she was pointing at a red short dress on the screen .

" seriously ?! … ok I think I should leave now "

" where are you going ? please don't say you are going to your pet's house "

" Rosalie don't call her by that name … and no I'm going for a walk "

"ok then , have fun " I was walking fast I didn't know where I was going to all what I knew that I was in the middle of the forest , I don't know what happened to my relationship with Bella all what I know that it wasn't same anymore and that I had to do something fast about this .


End file.
